


and there was only one bed!!1!1!!!

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, salem is in here too we're just not gonna talk about her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ozma, Qrow, and Salem are caught in a blizzard, but find an inn. There's still a problem though ...
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	and there was only one bed!!1!1!!!

The inn was certainly better than the icy winds outside.

"Three rooms, please?" Ozma asked the innkeeper. "I'm afraid we've only got two rooms left." They replied.

Qrow suddenly would prefer to be out in the blizzard again.

"I'll take a room. You two can share the other, right?" Salem said. Qrow internally screamed at the thought of sharing a bed with Ozma, let alone being in the same room.

It wasn't that Qrow disliked Ozma, he felt the exact opposite in fact. And that was the problem. Qrow liked him way more than a straight guy should.

"Qrow? _Qrow?_ You alright?" Ozma asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he answered. "Your face is red." _Oh._ "Anyways, come on. Its been a long day." Ozma took Qrow's hand, leading him into a room.

_Oh fuck oh shit._

* * *

Ozma started taking off his armor. Qrow averted his gaze. It was just armor, but it still felt wrong to look.

".. Why so nervous?" Ozma set down the last metal piece. He kicked off his boots, and sat next to Qrow on the bed.

"No reason .." Qrow scooted away from Ozma. Ozma shrugged, and flopped onto his back. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall, and tried to fall asleep.

Qrow let out a shaky breath. He'd have to get some rest tonight.

He kicked off his shoes, and layed down with his back to the other man.

He could hear his soft snores now. _Don't look ... don't look .. don't look .. fuck it, I'm gonna look._ He propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at Ozma.

_Fuck. He's cute. Wait, I'm looking at him. This feels like an invasion of his privacy and a betrayal of his trust._

He quickly laid back down, trying not to think about Ozma. The same guy who was right beside him. Asleep. He put his face in his hands, and let out a long "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Qrow felt Ozma roll over to face him. _Well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt._ Qrow thought, as he rolled over as well.

Ozma was still as admirable in his sleep as when he was kicking Grimm ass. He was stunning doing anything. He was amazing doing nothing, even. And Ozma's smile. That's a smile worth protecting. Not that Ozma would ever need protection, of course. He was a skilled knight. He is a wizard too though ... knight wizard?

There that amazing knight-wizard was, sleeping. The knight-wizard in question was scooting closer- oh wow that's quite close-

Ozma was now snuggled up against Qrow.

He tried backing away from Ozma, but his arms wrapped around him.

Qrow let out a long exhale, and wrapped his arms around Ozma as well. He nuzzled closer in response, and Qrow's heart pretty much melted.

He fell asleep much easier.

* * *

Ozma was the first to wake up. He noticed quickly that somebody had their arms wrapped around him, and he had his own arms around them as well.

Holy shit.

He was cuddling with Qrow fucking Branwen. A dark, tall badass (whom was actually really kindhearted), had himself wrapped around Ozma.

And it really wasn't that bad, honestly. In fact, this was like something out of a dream.

It quickly became a nightmare when Qrow began to wake up, with a yawn. ".. Oz?"

Ozma squeaked, quickly detaching himself from him. "Oh my gods- sorry!"

Qrow looked confused for a second, before he remembered. "Oh shit- I'm the one who should be sorry." Ozma was silent for a few seconds, before murmuring "It .. wasn't that bad I guess .."

"I mean ... I don't disagree." Qrow replied.

Ozma hesitantly scooted closer to him. "Oh my gods, just c'mere." Qrow stretched his arms out. He quickly accepted the invitation, nuzzling close. Qrow ran his fingers through Ozma's hair.

".. Now that I think about it, I think Salem knew exactly what she was doing." Ozma said.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i couldnt write something longer haha ^^; ngl im disappointed in myself. 600 words,, smh my head 😔
> 
> feedback is appreciated!! even if you hated it, please do leave a comment.


End file.
